


First Time

by BlackViking



Series: The Experience [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kara, F/F, Light Bondage, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Top Lena, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackViking/pseuds/BlackViking
Summary: Hopefully I pulled this off. Sorry for any mistakes, I really tried not to have any.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts).



This is the place. The place where she told Kara to come.

She walked the black stairs up to the apartment, her heart beats faster then it ever did. She was nervous and afraid, she wanted to just turn around and go home. But her body burn with the anticipation of pleasures promised.

The walls were painted a passionate shade of earth tone green, the floors were polished to the luster of ancient gold, she was almost scared to walk on it. Kara found herself at the ivory door, the number 35 in gold. She told herself to walk away, to call this whole thing off before it went to far.

She'd taken a deep breath and knock twice like instructed. There was no answer. no movement whatsoever, she even tried peering through; of course she wasn't able to see.

This was it, the woman had changed her mind; she'd figured this was a mistake and she was to scare to tell Kara off. What else reason would there be for making her wait in the hall. Kara was tempted to knock on the door, yet she resisted to do so. She was told to only knock the time and Kara didn't want to upset her. That's when she heard it, someone on the other side of the door sniffing— taking deep inhales and exhales. It was her; she's been there all alone, making Kara wait. It was a test.

Kara smiled; the woman was testing her.

The lock to the door unlock and the hinged of the door open. Her smile faded when she saw no one, but she wasn't deterred, Kara entered the dim room. Kara could hear the faint heartbeat, she followed the slow beat down across the living room. She turned the corner when she saw the her, Lena Luthor.

* * *

Lena laid on her side, trailing her fingers along smooth curves of Kara's breast, pinching her swollen nipples. She admire the way her chest heave at her teasing, Kara pulled on her restraints to no avail. Lena had done her homework; her room was equip with red lights, dampening her powers. Lena lean down biting at her neck feeling the shiver that ran through the woman beneath her. Lena's been teasing her little by little, yet her tactics always kept her on the verge, by then Kara was panting a thin veil of sweats glisten in the candlelight. Lena dragged her nails down her abdomen, raking her red nails on her muscles abs.

Her stomach jerk at Lena's nails digging, she smiled as she always did, enjoying the affect she was having on the super.

For so long she's watched her, day after day she grew envious of this woman. How everyone would flock to her like sheep, she was adored by thousands. But in truth Lena was bored at herself, she wanted something more, something no one could posses of the girl of steel. And now Lena had achieve that goal: Supergirl was hers, laid and tied to her bed like cattle. All she needed now was a branding Iron of Kryptonite and ever one will then know: that Supergirl was hers.

Her hand drifted lower, fingers feeling the center of Kara's heat. Kara gasp, finally Lena will touch her, she whined when her fingers glide over her thighs— feeling the muscles that ripples under her Lena's touch.

Kara muffled through her gag. Lena smirk, she was most positively enjoy her own teasing. Lean found many things Kara like and she simply acted on the woman's fantasies, the bite mark on her inner thigh is the evidence of Kara fetish, that and many others. Her finger scarped along the mark. She heard a sharp groan from the blindfolded alien, she pinched on her sensitive spot.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Kara hummed. "Good." Lena laid between her spread legs, pushing her further apart. Lena was admiring, drinking I her stretched muscles. Supergirl, a goddess among mere mortals, and now here she is. Lena silently congratulated herself, a feat only herself and Lois Lane has accomplished.

"My very own." Lena whispered. Her eyes shifted from the Super's wet, swollen, glisten pussy that was clenching in her sight, to the heavy panting at the head of her bed. Lena loved Supergirl's breast, the perfect ratio. Kara was salvating at the mouth and Lena had an idea, she rose from Kara center, removing the ball gag. Kara mouth immediately shot up for what she assumed was Lena wet vagina.

"Fuck, Lena, where is it. Let me have it please." Kara pleaded. This definitely was a sight to behold.

"So eager, now are we?" Lena teased, She played with her mouth, allowing the tip of her tongue to brush her clit. Lena stuck two fingers in Kara's mouth, feeling the warmth of her pet's mouth, the swirling of her tongue. Kara suckling was a new thrill for Lena, she pushed further down her mouth making her gag, she yanked her fingers back. Streams of saliva running down the side of her face, Kara held her mouth open wanting more.

 _Like a crazed hound._ Lena thought.

Lena stood over her face she removed her damp, musky thong to one side of her cheek. Her fingers played with her wet folds while she stared at the receiving end, Kara was panting under her, she wanted it bad. Lena was unsure if she wanted to prolong her teasing, but she fingered: what the hell, it's not everyday you get a starved crazed sex fiend under your thumb. She squatted above her face, dangling her glands over the black pit that was about to devour her. 

"Stick out your tongue, my sweet." Kara did impatiently. It stood firm and ready to enter her. Lena stifle her cry when Kara's tongue made contact, his fingers idly played in her hair, hips moving over Kara's mouth. She moaned, bit her and her left hand played with her hard nipple. 

Kara was enjoying herself, hearing the sweet sounds of Lena above her made her happy, she was finally making someone other then her friends and family happy, she was tired of the same old life she had, she wanted something new and she found it in Lena Luthor, her friend. And she will do anything to hold on to her, she didn't care if Lena loved her or not. Kara wanted to be used, bend to someone else's hand. Her tongue moved inside of Lena, coaxing more sounds from the woman. Kara was surprised at herself, she'd never eaten anyone out before, she always watched video online and learned that way. And it paid off when she suck Lena's clitoris, she smiled when she felt said woman's hand tighten in her hair. Lena was grinding and pushing Kara deep in her.

Lena hips swirled coaxing the muffle sounds of Supergirl. Her stunt beforehand made her almost cum just then. Kara hummed her own pleasure and sought that spot which she knew felt divine to Lena. She pushed her own self deeper, breathing in Lena's sex.

"I see your learning. Very good." Lena stared down at her. Kara muffled a thank you, she enjoyed pleasing Lena. Kara wondered if she would permit her to cum this time.

Lena raised her pussy, Kara lips was drenched in her Lena's juices and her own saliva, once more Kara was panting; reaching out for more. _Crazed hound indeed._ She knelt over Kara's stomach rolling her wet folds on her, she teased Kara's lips with her tongue, pulling away whenever she desire more. Finally, Lena kissed her hard, claiming her mouth for her own. Her hands cupped Kara's breast, kneading them possessively, they were hers to do with as she please. She tugged and twirled her nipples. Lena rode her hips faster, their moans filling each others mouths.

Kara arched her back, coaxing her abs with Lena's juices. Her chest was met with a forceful squeeze. 

Lena let go of her perky breast and straddle her face, her pussy was dripping over Kara's welcoming mouth. Lena saw the restraints pull on her headboard, she wanted to touch her, feel her smooth skin. Lena decided to leave her bound. If Kara wanted to molest her skin she'll have to earn it. Lena smile and rode her face, gently this time. A faint smirk on her face when Kara herself took it slow. Tracing her tongue Lena's clit. She groaned at her enthusiasm to please her.

Lena lift slightly. "Just your tongue, my pet." 

"Yes, Lena." Kara panted out.

Lena's sexual tension was rising with Kara's play, pushing her towards her orgasm. She may be underneath an artificial red son, but Lena could swear her tongue had a power cell by itself. Kara flicking her tongue rapidly and Lena moaning at the pleasure. Kara felt herself moaning with Lena, this was it, she was going to make her cum. Lena was going to drenched her face in her love. She stopped Kara movements by gripping her head. The blindfold was removed and Kara adjusted her eyes, Lena was smiling. Kara gazed up at Lena's glistening body, and adoring emerald eyes.

She cradled Kara's head, hands taking a handful of her golden hair. She pressed down on her face. "I want to see your eyes." Lena rode her orgasm out, her thighs clenched hard around her Kara's head, she leaned on her other hand balancing herself on the mattress. Kara lapped at her sex as Lena gave all she could.

Lena dismounted lover's face. "How was I Lena?" Kara said still maintaining eye contact. "Lena?" Kara voice was concern, Lena didn't answer her.

She cupped her chin, kissing her fully on the lips. "You did good, my sweet." When their lips parted Lena licked her wet chin and around her mouth. Lapping at the wetness on Kara's tongue.

"Thank you, Lena."

"My little alien. My own little super." Lena whispered in her ears.

"That you do, Ms. Luthor." She giggled. Lena kissed her on the lips. The lead-lined blindfold was put back around her eyes. Kara welcoming being blinded, unable to see pass the coated lead. It made feel possessed, helpless. Lena brushed Kara's hair behind her ear and kissed her slowly; from her lips to her jawline, Lena suckled along her neck. Kara offering more as Lena went further down her collarbone. Her lips moved to her breast, swirling the tongue, then descended to her navel. Kara panting increased when she felt the Lena's lips on her womanhood.

"Lena." 

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes. Rao, yes, please." Kara moaned out.

Lena gave a teasing lick near her folds making Kara groaned from the anticipation. She started with a slow, steady meandering kisses up Kara's thighs. Kara's breathing grew shallow again as Lena closed in on her sex. The licking came around Kara's opening, tantalizing her with her warm tongue, she teased until Kara grew restless in her bindings. Her tongue reached out and ran between her folds, the length of her opening. Kara bit her lips when the smooth tongue repeated the action once more, she flicked her Kara's clit at the end making her gasp and moan. Kara's body shuddered. "I like it when your body does that, my pet." Lena kissed her sex. " _Mmm,_ very nice indeed." She licked the sensitive nub again and drew a soft moan.

"So beautiful. Would you like me to continue?" Lena asks.

Kara breathed before she could answer, "yes, Lena, please give me more." But Lena did no such thing. Kara was drenching, her sensitivity was more then Lena expected. She was well lubricated, Kara felt herself penetrated with a single finger. Kara inhale when another finger entered her, her walls tighten around them as Lena moved in and out.

"Oh, fuck me, Lena."

"Is that what you want?"

Yes, yes it's what I want, it's what I want." Kara cried out.

Lena pressed all four of her fingers inside, all four curled together. They parted her labia pushing deeper into the squirming Kryptoinan. Kara's walls contracted against her, lena was smiling at the feel of her lover's insides and moans Kara cried aloud. Lena rocked her hand back and forth, forcing the whimpers and moans from her supers lips. Then Lena went back to her clit, brushing it with her thumb. The pleasure Kara felt came in wave after wave, intense sensation. Lena's thumb fluttered and her fingers rock her g-spot. Kara's body arched. Lena could hear the restraints tearing at the headboard, she knew eventually Kara was going to break free, she counted on it. But Kara kept control, she wouldn't hurt Lena, even when her powers slowly coming back to her.

When Kara felt her impending orgasm, she warned Lena. Lena crawled to her ear, teeth biting her earlobe. 

"Are you mine, Kryptonian?" Lena whispered in her ear, her tongue swirling in her ear.

Kara could barely answer with Lena's fingers still playing with her sex. "Y-yes."

"Tell me you belong to me." Her fingers moved faster.

"I b-belong to y-you, Lena."

 _"Again!"_ She all five of her finger inside and bit down her earlobe.

"I'm yours, Lena! I'm your Kryptonian!" Kara shouted as she came on Lena's hand. Lena kissed her, burying her mouth on hers at the same time moving her fingers, coaxing out more of her moans and whimpers. Kara's arched body trembled on the bed, shaking with her contractions. Her orgasm seem to go on and on, like a body was a fountain of  pure bliss. 

"Mine." Lena said softly, kissing Kara's cheek.

"Completely yours, Ms. Luthor."

"Good."

Kara breathe out. "Lena?"

"Yes?"

"Can we do it again?"

"Would you like to use kryptonite for this time? Of course it'll be a low level use of it." Lena said.

"O-okay." Kara replied. For a woman she knew so long, she trust Lena completely. For her first time, this was just right. 

 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I pulled this off. Sorry for any mistakes, I really tried not to have any.


End file.
